


Something More

by justdreaming88



Series: I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Sam/Cam post-eps [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Subtly grazes his fingers along her shoulder</i>. A missing scene/continued scene from <i>Flesh and Blood</i> (10x1) conversation taken directly from the ep. Thanks to <a href="http://rightxhere.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rightxhere.livejournal.com/"><b>rightxhere</b></a> her encouragement and beta reading skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

Sam watches as Cam walks into the hospital bay, a relieved smile on his face.

"Thank you."

She holds out her hand to him and they shake, she gives it an extra squeeze, wanting to hug or kiss him but unable to do either with Marks standing at his shoulder.

"Yeah, I was gonna say no sweat but there was definitely sweat involved. In Kvasir's case I think it was perspiration."

Sam smiles, slightly worried, "any news on Teal'c?"

Marks and Cam watch her as Cam replies.

"No," he shakes his head, "but we have something."

Marks hands her the data screen, "we downloaded the black box data from the Korolev."

Cam reaches behind her to look over at the screen and subtly grazes his fingers along her shoulder, "we know that six people got off using beaming technology before it went up. None of them was Jackson. However," he points to the screen.

Sam reads the data and realises "the rings were also activated."

"You betcha," Cam replies.

Sam hands the data screen back to Marks and he departs. She glances up at Cam and takes her other hand in his.

"Thank you," she repeats sincerely.

Cam glances around the hospital for a second, checking to see who's around; all is reasonably quiet. Sam smiles up at him and he bends down slightly to brush a kiss across her lips. She squeezes his hand tighter and feels the arm above her shoulders wrap around her as she revels in the feeling of his lips against hers again.

Sam didn't want to die out there in space, didn't want to run out of oxygen, die alone and never get to see him or hear his voice again.

Cam pulls back far too soon for her liking but gives her a hug. He gazes at her silently for a minute before releasing her hands and whispering, "you're welcome."


End file.
